Facts on Kingdom of Youngia
These are facts on the Kingdom of Youngia. Facts .]] Introduction: Founded in the 12th century, the Principality of Muscovy was able to emerge over 200 years of Mongol domination (13th-15th centuries) and to gradually conquer and absorb the surronding principalites. In the early 17th century, a new Romanvov Dynasty continued this policy of expansion to Siberia and eventually to the Pacfic. Under Peter I of Youngia (reigned 1682-1725), hegemony was expanded to the Baltic Sea and the country was renamed the United Youngian Kingdom. Under Catherine I of Youngia (ruled 1762-1802), more territories were acquired around the Black Sea and in the Kazak Khanates, and the Artic islands. Territorial acqusitions were also acquired in Rinland and Poland. In the 19th century, Youngia consildated it's territories and expanded it's international power, as well industrial strength. In the Youngian-Japensean War of 1905, Youngia won a smashing victory and forced Japenesa to slow it's imperial expansions in Donna and Korea. During this time, under Nicholas I of Youngia (reigned 1894-1920), social and political reforms were initated. In World War I, Youngia won victories and forced the surrender of the Central Powers. Under the leadership of Prime Minister Vladmir Renin (presided 1925-1929), education, welfare, and health care was extended and improved. Under the leadership of Joseph Stalni (presided 1929-1953) Youngian power and industrial conditions were extended and improved. Youngia won World War II and installed democratic governments in Capitalist Paradise. Under the leadership of Mikhali Horbacev (presided 1981-1989), Youngia's capitalism expanded and industrial regulations were improved. During the 1990's, under the prime minister Boris Yelstin (presided 1989-2001), Youngia's economy completely expanded and privatized partially, and the conditions of the country improved. Today, Youngia continues to promote capitalism, offical democracy, and parilamentary monarchy throughout the world. Geography: Location-Northern Asia, between eastern Capitalist Paradise and the coast Area- over 17-30 million kilometers of land, 5,900 miles across Area-compartive- Larger then United States of Archia Land Boundaries- bordered by Rinland, Grannia, Hopia, Jadia, Nathenia, Stolkomeviski, little bit of Jackia, Johna, Donna, and Northern A White Hawk, bordered in martime matters with United States and Japenesa Martime claims- Up to 20 miles from the coasts of Japenesa and Alaska Climate- Hot and dry in southern Youngia, warm and humid in central and eastern Youngia, mild and wet in western Youngia, cold and snowy in northern Youngia and in Youngian Artic islands; cold, freezing falls; snowy, frigid, Artic-polar winters; warm, wet, cool springs; hot, humid, arid, dry summers Terrain- dry and arid Tundras, Conferious Forests, Polar Caps in northern Youngia and Artic Islands; decidous forests, plains, grasslands, hills, and valleys in western Youngia; conferious forests and coastal valleys in eastern Youngia; deserts, semi-grasslands, and deep arid valleys in southern Youngia, especially near Stolmenviski, Jackia, and Nathenia Natural resources- Energy and Fuels- natural gas, oil, petroleum, coal, uranium, pltonium, charcoal, others Iron and Fermalloys-cheronium, cobalt, iron ore, metal, steel, manglese, moylybendium, nickel, tungsten, vandium, etc. Minerals- gold, silver, bronze, cooper, pyrite, malachite, turquoise, aquarmrine, rubies, antinomy, asbestos, baxuite, flourspar, graphite, lead, magnesite, mercury, phosphates, platnium, titnium, potash, sulfur, zinc, mica, diamonds, tin Natural Hazards- Blizzards along Artic coasts and on Youngian Artic islands; volcanic activity in Skhalin and Karil off the coast; volcanoes and earthquakes on Kamatchka Penisula; spring floods in western Youngia, forest fires in Siberia and parts of western Youngia Current Envoirmental Problems- Air pollution from heavy industries, chemical posioning, pollution of waterways and seacoasts, soil continmation from improper use of agicultural chemicals, scattered areas of radioactive continmation, toxic waste continmation in groundwater International Agreements- Air Pollution, Air Pollution-Nitrogen Oxides, Air Pollution-Sulfur 85, Antarctic-Environmental Protocol, Antarctic-Marine Living Resources, Antarctic Seals, Antarctic Treaty, Biodiversity, Climate Change, Climate Change-Kyoto Protocol, Desertification, Endangered Species, Environmental Modification, Hazardous Wastes, Law of the Sea, Marine Dumping, Ozone Layer Protection, Ship Pollution, Tropical Timber 83, Wetlands, Whaling Note-Youngia is the largest and most powerful country on Earth, but has small population densities, leaving clear areas, despite high population of 675 million Youngians People: Population-675,540,300 Youngian subjects (July 2009 estimate) Birth Rate-9,100 persons per month Death Rate-140,000 persons per season Fertility-4.56-7.00 chldren per woman Nationality: Youngians, Youngish, Youngi, Yuskevites Ethnic Groups: Youngians, Ukranians, Belrussians, Polish, Armenians, Tatars, Kazakhtians, Donnians, etc. Life Expectancy at Birth- Women-83 years Men-82 years Education lifelines: Women-18 years Men-17 years Literacy-99.4% total Men-99.7% Women-99.2% Government- Offical Name- United Kingdom of Youngia Conventional Name- Youngia Other Names- Youngian Kingdom, Youngian People, Youngian State, Youngian Empire Capital-Saint Petersburg Formation- Rurkik Dynasty 862 Grand Duchy of Moscow January 1269 Ivan III of Youngia declared Lowly King of Youngia Febuary 1500 Ivan IV of Youngia crowned Monarch of Youngia 16 January 1547 Peter I of Youngia establishes United Kingdom of Youngia October 1721 Reorganization of Provinces Febuary 1959 National Holiday- Youngian October Day October of every year Constitution- adopted 21 October 1721, amended and changed over centuries Legal system- civil law and criminal law system, guranteed judical rights Suffage- 18 years of age, open to every eligbile person Queen- Catherine II of Youngia (since 2 Febuary 1952, reigns with supreme, autocratic power) Head of Government- Charlzez Barronev, Prime Minister (since 20 January 2009, highest offical under queen, leads government and formulates basic executive policies) Legislature- Royal Council -upper house Royal Advisors (appointed and supervised by the queen) -lower house Royal Secetaries (elected by the people, supervised by the prime minister, apporved by the queen) Judicary- Constitutional Court, (appointed, fired, and supervised by the queen), is court of last resort, interpets consistution and laws, handles high federal cases, declares laws unconisustional, protects rights and freedoms of Youngian people Politcal Parties- United Democrats Party, Fair Labor Party (top two parties) International Organizations- APEC, Arctic Council, ARF, ASEAN, BIS, BSEC, CBSS, CE, CERN, CIS, CSTO, EAEC, EAPC, EBRD, G-20, G-8, GCTU, IAEA, IBRD, ICAO, ICC, ICCT, ICRM, IDA, IFC, IFRCS, IHO, ILO, IMF, IMO, IMSO, Interpol, IOC, IOM, IPU, ISO, ITSO, ITU, ITUC, LAIA, MIGA, MINURSO, MONUC, NAM, NSG, OAS, OECD ,OIC , OPCW, OSCE, Paris Club, PCA, PFP, SCO, UN, UN Security Council, UNCTAD, UNESCO, UNHCR, UNIDO, UNITAR, UNMIL, UNMIS, UNOCI, UNOMIG, UNTSO, UNWTO, UPU, WCO, WFTU, WHO, WIPO, WMO, WTO, ZC Economy: Economic overview- Youngian economy is great and powerful, has abudtant supply of mineral, natural, energy, and agicultural resources and reserves, low taxes for poor and middle class people, high taxes on wealthy people, regulated investment and consumption policies, corruption fighting policies, improved finanical markets, low unemployment rates, low foreign debt --under construction--